


wilbur is a simp for his boyfriend

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, also i dont know how to title things help, pls i don’t know how to tag smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlatt was perfect. Wilbur knew that.orwilbur is a huge ass simp and admires his boyfriend as he fucks him
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 244
Collections: Anonymous





	wilbur is a simp for his boyfriend

Schlatt was perfect. Wilbur knew that.

His hair was curly and shiny, which was perfect for Wilbur to run his hands through it.

A set of shiny horns curled around his ears, making him more enchanted in Wilbur's opinion.

He was tall, but short enough for Wilbur to easily mess with him. To slide his arms around his waist and nuzzle his head into the crook of the younger's neck.

His smile was endearing, making him melt anytime the man just simply gave him a small one.

And underneath him. Looking fucked out as he whined Wilbur's name over and over, begging to be fucked.

The way his golden eyes rolled up every time Wilbur's fingers hit his prostate, making him want to do it again.

Curling his fingers inside of the man, he watched for Schlatt's reaction.

The ram arched his back, hips lifting of the bed, a whine escaping out of his mouth.

"Wil- Wilbur- please- please fuck me- oh my god- I need your dick inside me so bad- please-" The man whined, his hands tangled in the bed sheets above, trying to grip onto something to keep him steady.

"You're so pretty baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good, okay?"

Once Wilbur had determined the smaller was prepped, he took out his fingers, before coating his cock up with lube and pushing into Schlatt, which got an immediate reaction from him.

The american whined, his toes curling and his back arched off the bed.

"Wilbur-" Schlatt panted out the man's name, making the brit freeze in place.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do we need-" Wilbur was cut off by the ram, who smiled at him adoringly.

"You're- You're fine Wil, just feels good- 's all."

Letting out a grunt of acknowledgment to Schlatt's words, Wilbur gave an experimental thrust into the younger.

When the ram let out a load moan, that made Wilbur begin to slowly thrust into him.

A moan escaped Schlatt’s mouth, his legs wrapped around Wilbur's hips to pull the couple together, and his nails scratched against the taller man's bare back, leaving marks.

As the brunette continued the abuse to the younger's hole, he hit a bundle of nerves, which brought a shriek from Schlatt's throat, his nails digging deeper into Wilbur's back.

Pounding right into the spot, Wilbur felt Schlatt tighten around him.

"Wilbur- Wilbur please I'm about to cum-" Schlatt whined out, his eyes rolling back.

"I'm gonna cum in you, okay? Gonna fill you up. God- You've been so good for me," Wilbur moaned out, leaning down and attacking his boyfriend's neck, which made Schlatt buck up into him.

Schlatt came first, white semen landing on his stomach. His eyes rolled back, panting heavily as Wilbur continued thrusting in him, chasing his own release.

Wilbur came inside of Schlatt with a loud moan, collapsing on top of the smaller male, who let out a small groan. The older pulled out, and rolled next to the ram, pulling him into a side-hug.

"We gotta clean up, Wil." Although Schlatt was basically saying that they should get up and take a shower, he didn't attempt to get out of Wilbur's hold.

At the other male's words, Wilbur just groaned and pulled him closer. "Later."

That's how they fell asleep, cuddled up in Wilbur's small bed, completely naked, simply enjoying each other's company.

Wilbur would describe their relationship as perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i think i posted this awhile ago but took it down so if ur seeing this a second time hello   
> 2) this was my first time writing smut ahahahah


End file.
